Ten and Tyler
by BadWolfIsComing
Summary: My season 4 ending AU. The Doctor and Rose continue to travel together. A slight season 5 rewrite as it won't follow the complete plot but will contain some of it.
1. Chapter 1

Rose woke up like she always did at 7:30 in the morning. She climbs out of bed and is pleased at the realisation it is a Friday which meant after today she would be off work for the next 2 days.

Rose had been working in the same place for a couple of years now. She worked in a department store named Harricks and she hated it more than anything.

She goes to pick out her clothes today and decides to go with her typical hoodie, jeans and trainers, that was the only plus side of Harricks there was no uniform.

Rose walks into her kitchen to find that her mum had already put her toast in the toaster for her which meant it would pop out in the next matter of seconds. She grabs the toast and hastily put butter on it before eating it as quickly as she could. Once again she was going to be late for work.

She says goodbye to her mum who is sitting in her dressing gown watching the news. Rose had never been sure why her mum bothered getting up so early when she didn't have a job to attend.

Luckily Rose makes it through the doors of her work just in time which meant she couldn't be one step closer to being fired. Rose knew she was on thin ice with this job and to be frank she couldn't bring herself to care.

The day went on dull and as boring as ever with nothing more exciting than a couple of difficult customers who refused to pay full price.

That is just how life went for Rose Tyler from the Powell estate. She quit school so she had no A-levels and she was certain she would never amount to any more than a girl who worked in a shop, until she met The Doctor.

The Doctor was the last Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and he saved her from her dull and boring life. For years they travelled to planets and travelled through time, Rose was determined that it would never end, never say never.

The Doctor could change his face when faced with death and she had fallen in love with his second one. He loved her too but neither of them admitted it, both for very different reasons.

Rose was afraid of rejection, she knew that she couldn't leave this life behind and if that meant never telling him how she felt then that was what was going to happen. She regretted not telling him sooner everyday of her life.

The Doctor on the other hand, being over 900 years old had fallen in love on a few occasions, none of which had ended well. He had been married, not that was for love it was an arranged marriage for his family to move higher in the political party, she along with his kids had died in the last time war. It was not the first time he had had feelings for his companions, like Ace and Sarah Jane but it was different this time, this time he wouldn't be cheating on anyone if he told her. Just like Rose the Doctor regretted his decision to not tell her he loved her.

After the battle of Canary Wharf Rose had been sucked into a parallel universe because of what the Doctor called Void Stuff. Rose had done everything she could to get back to the real world but the more she thought about, the more the reality that she couldn't get back became clearer. But then one day that reality changed and Torchwood came up with an idea. An idea so crazy it might actually work.

Her team at the Torchwood, where she now worked, had come up with idea of a dimension canon. It would take her from one universe to the other without too much damage to the fabric of reality. So she had jumped at the idea and began work straight away.

Her mum, Jackie, who had also been taken into the universe, was always complaining about how she was never home because she spent almost all her at the Torchwood facility. How could she not? Even if she would never admit it to his face the Doctor was her world and she would give up anything and everything to be with him again, including her family.

Rose barely slept for an hour a night, for two big reasons. The first reason being that the Dimension canon would take a lot of work and the more time they spent on it the sooner it would be done and the second reason being that her dreams, or nightmares rather were filled with white walls.

Even with all this overtime at work the canon still took a year and a half to complete. That was a year and a half without her Doctor and a year and a half for him to forget about her and get one or maybe even two new companions. Even through all these thoughts Rose still had faith that the Doctor wanted her back even after all this time.

But then came the problem, she wasn't read to say goodbye to her mother. She has supported her through thick and thin and helped her through the past year, it didn't seem right to just abandon her. When she thought about the life she would have here compared to her life with the Doctor there was no competition, the Doctor won every time. So she got over herself and said goodbye to her mother, step-father and her ex-boyfriend.

Rose arrived at Torchwood and stood on the canon. She said goodbye to her team and thanked them for their work, after all this time together they had also become her friends and she was extremely grateful for them and what they did for her.

The next thing Rose knew she was back in London. A smile came across her face once she recognised the familiar streets. She walks out of the alley and into the empty streets. She knew this was going to happen. London was once again under Dalek attack.

Now it was time to search for the Doctor, she looked in every street and every shop until it was about 10 o'clock and everywhere was still desolate. She was about to give up hope until she looked up to the top of a very long street and saw him, as well as a girl with red hair who she had come to know as Donna.

Then the Doctor was running, he was running as fast as he could and then some because when he saw Rose there was so much more hope in his life. Rose was getting to him as fast as she could but she had been supplied with a gun because of the situation in this world.

The Doctor was so close to her, no more than a few steps when out of nowhere a Dalek comes around the corner and shoots him. The Doctor falls on the floor, the pain shooting through him was like being shot and then be electrocuted all at once.

A thought that terrified him entered him mind, he was going to regenerate. It was a better alternative to dying but it sure as hell felt like you were and even worse he would be a new man and he had just gotten Rose back. What if he didn't feel the same way about her?

The Doctor feels himself being lifted into the TARDIS, he was frantically thinking of a way out. It's not like he could just not regenerate. He thinks of the layout of his console and more importantly, what usable objects there were. Then it occurs to him, he had his old hand.

If he could use his regeneration energy and only use enough to heal himself then he could put the rest into the hand.

"Brilliant!" he thought to himself.

And that is exactly what he did. He quickly jumps and explains what he did to everyone, the all looked impressed.

**Later**

The Doctor was trapped in a force field type thing with Rose beside him trapped in her own one. The Daleks were going to take over the world and the humans were about to go into war with them and what's even worse, the TARDIS was about to be destroyed with Donna in it.

Donna panics, she knew that if she didn't do anything soon she would die. She begins to remember all the adventures she had been on with the Doctor and wonders if they were worth dying like this.

"Yeah, I would choose to live a life with the Doctor and die here than go back to being a temp," she was saying it to herself as there was no one to listen.

She was crashing around the TARDIS, doing her best to keep a hold of something, until she crashed into the tank that the Doctor kept his hand in.

Donna gasped, what suddenly stood in front of her was some form of the Doctor and he was naked! He lands the TARDIS and runs away to get clothes.

"There was no way this was happening, there can't be two Doctors, it was impossible!" the thoughts were racing through her head.

Once the two of them left the TARDIS the other Doctor was able to destroy the Daleks. For most this was an achievement, for the original Doctor it was genocide plain and simple, genocide was always a bad thing in his book.

**Bad Wolf Bay**

The only five people left on the TARDIS were the real Doctor, the now called meta-crisis Doctor, Jackie, Rose and Donna. Once it had landed they all stepped out. Rose's face said it all, she was heartbroken.

"I tried so hard to find you," says Rose.

"I know but in saving the world there was a price to pay, him," he gestures toward the meat-crisis Doctor, "He committed genocide, he's filled with anger and fury."

"You made me!" the other Doctor says angrily.

"But can't you see what he is giving you? Go on tell her," says Donna though you could tell that she really did want Rose to come with them. She _was_ part Doctor now which meant she must feel some of what the Doctor feels, Rose wasn't sure what to feel about that fact.

"I think like him, I feel like him, same memories, same everything only I've only got one heart."

"Fine," says Rose with a Doctor either side of her, "If you are really him then when I was left here last time, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" she turns to the real Doctor first.

"I said Rose Tyler," he says doing his best to stop himself from just bringing her back into the TARDIS so she could travel with him again.

"Yeah and how was that supposed to end?" Says Rose determined to get the Doctor to say it.

"Isn't it obvious?" he says doing his best to get Rose to go with the meta-crisis version of himself.

The real Doctor prepared himself for Rose to ask his human version; he would undoubtedly say the words he has been longing to for so long. All he could think about was the fact that it wasn't fair that he had to give her up, here he had the perfect opportunity to tell her and he couldn't because once again he was putting others before himself.

The meta-crisis Doctor lowered himself down to whisper something into Rose's ear, it was very obvious what it was. Rose's reaction to it was not what either of the Doctors were expecting, instead of grabbing him and snogging him (which one Doctor was looking forward to more than the other) she just gave him a sad look and said "I'm sorry, I really am but you're not him," the other Doctor just nodded doing everything he could to be happy about her decision.

Jackie after witnessing everything that just went on decided that she should step in and help, she knew her daughter better than anybody and she also knew how stubborn she could be. If he wasn't the Doctor then she wouldn't be happy and to some degree it was perfectly acceptable. She had fallen in love again with her parallel Pete but it didn't mean that every other person would.

Jackie approaches the meta-crisis and puts her arm around his "I'll take care of this one, don't worry." Rose just nods, she had already said goodbye to her mother and her mother had already said goodbye to her.

The two remaining 'children of time' and the Doctor enter the TARDIS. Donna and Rose were happily talking to each other, they were looking forward to the future, the future only the Doctor knew would only come to one of them.

"Oooooooh where should we go now?" asks Donna excitedly, her new Time Lord (or Lady) mind was fully functioning which was making her very hyper. The Doctor's grim expression was making both Donna and Rose _very _nervous as he should have been happy and laughing with them, so why wasn't he?

The Doctor walks over to the console and flies it into the vortex. Rose had desperately missed clinging onto the railing of the TARDIS for dear life before inevitably falling with a crash onto its hard floors.

Rose jumps up along with Donna; the Doctor however had managed to stay standing. He was still wearing the same solemn expression this makes a thought occur in Rose's mind.

"What if he is sad because I am travelling with him again? What if he doesn't really want me here? Is that why he was pushing so hard for me to be with the meta-crisis?" all these thoughts spun around Rose's head.

She looked up to the Doctor who wasn't looking at anybody or anything for that matter; he was just staring into space. Then he walked around the console to Donna and looked at her.

"I thought maybe we could try the planet Phelspoon, I hear it has mountains that sway in the breeze, imagine that swaying mountains!" says Donna she was really liking this new brain of hers.

"And how do you know that?" asks the Doctor but not in the playful, happy way he normally does it is more like if understands why then it will be the worst thing in the world.

"Because if it's in your head then it's in mine," she says, impressed with herself.

"And how does that feel?" he asks.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe packed into my brain! And y'know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just try hot wiring the fragment links and super seeding the binary-binary-binary-binary," she gasps, "I'm fine!"

Rose was looking at the two of them; everything from the Doctor's facial expressions to the way he was standing was telling her that this, whatever it was, was not going to end well for Donna.

"You know what forget Phelspoon let's visiting Charlie Chaplin, I bet he's brilliant Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown no he's fictional, fiction, fixing, mixing, rixton, Brixton." She gasped and said oh my god in between breathes.

The Doctor walks over to her "Do you know what's happening?"

"Yeah," she replies.

"There has never been a Time Lord and human meta-crisis before now and you know why?"

"Because there can't be," she states and starts fiddling with the TARDIS, "I want to stay," she says, the Doctor sighs.

"Donna, Donna, look at me," his eyes are soft and there was sadness written right across his face.

"I was going to be with you forever," she says there are tears now in her eyes.

"I know," the Doctor says.

"You, me and Rose travelling in the TARDIS for the rest of my life, as the Doctor-Donna," she begins to cry, "No, no I can't go back, don't make me go back, Doctor, please don't make me go back!"

"Donna," the Doctor says, "Oh Donna Noble I am so sorry but you know what? We had the best of times, the best," he pauses choking back tears, "Goodbye."

He puts his hands on her face as she continues to say "No! No! Please no!" with one last exclamation from Donna she collapses into the Doctors arms. He holds her for a couple of seconds before setting her on the jump seat and landing the TARDIS.

The Doctor looks over at Rose he doesn't have to say anything because she knows that right now he needs her more than ever. She is immediately by his side and pulls him into a hug, she can feel him crying and before she knows it she begins to cry too.

Rose pulls away to look at the Doctor "What did you do to her?" she asks.

"I had to wipe her memories of me and the TARDIS and pretty much anytime we spent with each other," Rose just nods as she is unsure of what to say to him.

The Doctor walks away from her and picks up Donna, Rose opens the TARDIS doors for him and once they approach the front doors of Donna's house she knocks. An elderly man opens the door his face is filled with excitement which in an instance gets turned into concern.

"Help me," the Doctor says and they lift her up the stairs and put Donna in her bed. Wilfred and Rose stand at the door whereas the Doctor stands over her, watching her because once she wakes up she won't know who he is.

Once he leaves her room Wilfred leads them down the stairs, while they are walking down them the Doctor takes Rose's hand and she squeezes it gently.

Donna's mother makes herself, Wilfred, the Doctor and Rose a cup of tea. Once they have all sat down the Doctor explains that she won't be able to remember anything that happened which involves the Doctor in the slightest.

"But that's not fair all those things she saw," says Wilfred.

"I know," says the Doctor, "But I want you to know that there are many planets out there alive and well, who sing songs of Donna Noble and for one shining second Donna Noble was the most important person in the universe,"

"She already is, she's my daughter," says her mother determinedly. The Doctor then gives her a look that could be very well described as a death stare.

"Then tell her once in a while," he says angrily.

Suddenly the living room door opens and Donna emerges from it "I was in my bed asleep with my clothes on like a child! Why'd you let me do that? I have got 37 new texts from Gina; gone mad she has talking about planets in the sky! Oh don't mind me, Donna," she says.

The Doctor stands up, "John Smith," he says holding out but Donna ignores her as she is still looking through her texts. Rose also stands up beside him, "Rose Tyler,"

"Nice to meet you two," says Donna before dialling Gina and walking into the kitchen.

"I think you two should get going," says Donna's mum. They both walk out the door and the Doctor pops his head round the kitchen door where Donna was.

"Rose and I were just leaving," he says.

Donna moves the phone away from her ear and says "Alright seeya then," before quickly going back to her call.

The Doctor and Rose walk out into the rain but before they can reach the TARDIS Wilfred stops them and says, "Take care of each other you two and I will be watching out for you each night,"

The Doctor nods takes Rose hands and walks away, Rose turns around and waves before entering the TARDIS. The Doctor flicks a few switches and takes the TARDIS into the vortex. The pair just stand there for a while without speaking to each other.

Rose walks over to the Doctor and hugs him; he hugs her back with all his strength. "I'm here if you need me," she says pulling away so she could put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh I'll always need you, Rose Tyler." He says and smiles at her.

The pair didn't know what to do after that, they couldn't decide. It was much too soon to travel to another planet and Rose no longer had family in this universe other than her Grandma but neither of them felt like visiting her because she hadn't even met the Doctor yet.

After extensive thinking they decide to hang out in the library. The Doctor got the TARDIS to light the fire while Rose got changed out of her wet clothes and into her jammies.

When Rose entered the library she found the Doctor lying on the sofa that was in front of the fireplace, he gestured for her to come over and she did. Rose cuddled up onto the Doctor's chest; he then reached behind him and lifted up the Harry Potter novel he had been reading her before they were separated.

"You actually kept the place we were at?" Rose asks surprised at the fact he hadn't moved on with the story.

"Of course I did Rose," he kisses the top of her head and she curses herself because of inevitability the Doctor felt her heart stop for a second. Rose looks up and for a second she thinks she saw him smirking. "Git," she thinks to herself.

The Doctor begins to read and Rose hadn't realised how much she had missed him to that moment and how much she wanted it to last forever.

**A/N**

**Hello people! I'm sorry that this was pretty much a summary of Journeys End. I just had to show you the changes I made so that Rose could stay I was thinking of just making this an one shot but I have decided I am going to make it a full length story! Please, please, please review, it gives me so much more encouragement to keep writing! I will be seeing all hopefully soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days after the Doctor had been forced to leave behind Donna but even after all he had been through he was always extremely grateful he was able to keep his former companion, Rose, by his side.

Neither the Doctor nor Rose wanted to be the first to suggest visiting a planet as neither of them wanted to seem heartless. So they stayed in the vortex for days and for once the Doctor was absolutely fine with the domestic situation he was in.

The way the Doctor talked about Rose while he was travelling with Martha made her sure that as soon as they got back to the TARDIS they would snogging the faces off each other but that didn't happen. There were moments however that could have led to that such as a hug lasting a few seconds too long or after they would laugh together there would be those awkward moments when theirs eyes would meet. Both of them seemed to live for those moments.

Rose's feelings for the Doctor hadn't changed but she _was_ feeling hurt, she never expected the Doctor to plan some huge romantic gesture, he was no Romeo but she did expect him to at least bring it up. She had left all her family to stay with him and even the meta-crisis Doctor had told her the truth so she knew he felt that way. Rose wanted nothing more than to be with the Doctor, she didn't care if it never got romantic but it did hurt her if he just ignored it and didn't even think to discuss it and the possibilities if whether the pair would be well, a pair.

The Doctor on the other hand had been freaking out, he knew that he loved Rose, it was obvious to him and to what seemed everyone they met and now she knew too because of the meta-crisis version of him. He knew that if he didn't act soon then Rose would be disinterested and he would have lost his chance but there was something stopping him and that something was the thing that had been holding him back all his life, fear. The Doctor knew for a fact that he would lose Rose one day and for him a human life was all too short. So he was stuck with the daunting task of choosing which path he should take, he could live with Rose till her end as her best mate and maybe not be as sad after her passing _or_ he could be with Rose, be as happy as can be and then most likely be dead inside after she dies. It was a tough choice for the Doctor; he knew that if he started a relationship with Rose the happiness and great memories they shared would be worth the tragic end. Next up on the list of things to do was to figure out how exactly he was going to do it.

The Doctor after having a long, hard think in his bedroom finally came out to be sociable; he had decided that maybe right as this very moment was not the best time to do it though this decision may have been influenced by his petty fear of asking out a girl.

He ran into the console room and discovered it was empty, "Strange," he thought to himself as he was sure that he had heard Rose in there earlier. The Doctor quickly decided to check her room, he knocked on the door and after hearing no reply opened it anyway, one again the room was empty. There was one more obvious place that Rose would most likely be, that being the library, they had spent most of their time in that room and the Doctor had read Harry Potter to her. He charges down the hallways until he comes across the library door, he opens it ready to joke about with Rose Tyler when something stops him. She was lying asleep on the sofa with her feet curled beneath her and her head resting on her arms and her arms resting on the arm rest thingy.

The Doctor checks inside his mind for Rose's sleep cycle, she had fallen asleep a little early but then again the Doctor hadn't been anywhere in sight to keep her awake. As if on instinct he goes and sits beside her, he notices a piece of hair has fallen on her face so he carefully brushes it behind her ear. The Doctor, after deciding she didn't look overly comfortable lifts her into a bridal lift and carries her into her bedroom. He lays her on her bed, removes her shoes and puts the blanket over her. Just before the Doctor leaves the room he bends down and kisses her on the cheek and mutters something about her being his "Little pink and yellow human."

Once the Doctor reached the console room he sat on the jump seat and thought about what had just happened, he decided that if Rose brought up him kissing her he would just play coy but Rose wasn't daft he knew that from experiencing her brilliance first hand. The Doctor knew in his hearts the charade of just being friends wouldn't last much longer and he couldn't tell how he felt about it.

After the train of thought he had just had the Doctor decided he should just go to bed to stop himself from getting stressed but the TARDIS being the TARDIS made sure that he passed Rose's room on the way and he couldn't resist popping his head in to check on her. When he looked in the Doctor saw that not only was Rose awake but looking straight at him.

Rose sat up after seeing the Doctor open the door, "What are you doing?" she asked half asleep.

"I was just uuuuuh checking in on you," he says very nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he talked.

"Oh," says Rose, she was very surprised at this, he hadn't done this before or at least he hadn't been seen doing it before.

"So how come you're awake?" asks the Doctor breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"I had a nightmare, dear lord I sound like a child," says Rose embarrassedly after realising how stupid she must have sounded.

The Doctor leaves the doorway and closes the door before cautiously approaching Rose's bed. He soon realises however that he looked nervous which he couldn't have so he put on his most confident face and said "Well budge over and tell me what it was about,"

Rose moves across the bed, allowing the Doctor to slip in beside her, "Tell me what's going on in that human head of yours," says the Doctor; he desperately wanted Rose to confide in him.

"Nothing, it's stupid, don't worry about it," she says with a slight blush, what Rose had been dreaming about was something that could make or break this relationship, whatever it was.

"No go on, cross my hearts I won't laugh," he then crosses both his hearts.

Rose looks away, not wanting to have eyes contact with the Doctor while she said it but the Doctor takes it as she was trying to avoid it and puts one of his hands on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb and says "You can tell me,"

Rose squeezes her eyes together before saying, "White walls,"

The Doctor opens his mouth slightly he had no idea that she even thought about it never mind considering it a nightmare if she dreams about it. He kisses her forehead and pulls her into a hug before whispering into her ear, "Wanna hear a secret?" she nods, "I have nightmares about that every night,"

Rose pulls away to look at him her eyes were glazed over with tears, "Can you stay?" she asks quietly, the Doctor just nods in response before she lies down.

Rose hadn't expected the Doctor to want to stay and if he did (which he did) she would have thought he would have stayed as far away as possible from her in the bed instead he wrapped his arms around her. That had been the first good night sleep she had had in what seemed forever.

**A/N**

**Thank you and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for the reviews! It is also great to get positive ones! I hope you don't mind the fact that this chapter doesn't have a whole lot of adventure but I wanting to build their relationship back up before sending them on any wild adventures. I have decided that the Master will be included in this but it will take on a completely different storyline. Please review! And even leave some suggestions if you want as it is always nice to have a helping hand **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
I wasn't going to post tonight at all because at the moment I don't have my laptop with me, so this on my phone :( sorry if it's shorter than the two others it also might not have the best grammar and spelling etc.

The Doctor awoke slowly and peacefully, just like any person should, compared to his usual waking up quickly with his mind seemingly awake before he was he defiantly preferred the way he had awoken that morning. He also would have swore blind that waking up beside Rose Tyler had nothing to do with it, both him and anyone he told knew for a fact that it was precisely for that reason. Rose, on the other hand found the aspect of waking up beside the Doctor completely and totally, well, awesome. Unlike the Doctor, Rose would never had denied that it was him that made her morning better than the others.

"Good morning, Rose Tyler!" Said the Doctor, wearing that huge grin he always had when talking to her.

"Good morning, Doctor!" She said back, wearing the same smile.

The Doctor after suddenly seeing how supposably intimate the situation could become, jumped out of bed and ran off to the kitchen to make breakfast. He let his mind wander once he reached his destination, the Doctor hadn't planned to 'stay over' in Rose's room but he also hadn't planned for her to have a nightmare about White Walls. All he could think about was how close they had been, he had felt her heart beat and had his face in her hair, it had been fantastic! Brilliant! Molto bene! But it was also terrifying, in Gallifrey, intimate contact was a lot more how do you say it? Limited. Holding hands was like hugging, hugging was like snogging and so forth. So with Rose being completely human he wasn't sure what their, well, limits were. He also knew that if it involved Rose he wasn't so afraid of those limits.

Rose, like the Doctor found it scary or maybe she was just nervous, she didn't know a lot about alien species and in terms of Time Lord culture, she knew even less. She didn't know if their 'mating rituals' were the same and Rose didn't even know if they snogged the same way though she presumed they did as she had witnessed the Doctor work his charm on other girls one too many times.

"Right," thought the Doctor to himself "time for breakfast, how hard could it be?"

The TARDIS refused to let the Doctor near any potentially dangerous cooking equipment so he had to stick with plain and simple toast, which he was fine with because everyone knows that the Doctor could not cook to save his life.

5 minutes later

Rose ran into the kitchen after she heard a rather large crash, she had just gotten out of the shower and then gotten changed when she heard it, so naturally she ran. Upon entering the kitchen Rose couldn't help but laugh, sitting there in the corner of the room was the Doctor covered in the food from the shelves he had crashed into and looking very dazed. She went over to him rather carefully and leant down beside him.

"Oh my god, Doctor what happened? Are you alright?"

The Doctor made a pained groan and looked straight at Rose before saying, "No one told me you shouldn't put a knife in a toaster,"

Rose laughed and played with the Doctors hair which had been highly affected by the electricity. The Doctor however was not looking so pleased which meant that for the rest of the day he would most likely be in a bad mood.

"Go sit at the table you daft alien, I'll make breakfast," the Doctor smiled at familiarity of the name and obediently went to sit down.

The TARDIS let Rose use the equipment and not before long she had whipped up a fresh batch of banana pancakes just to make the Doctor feel better.

The Doctor smiled at the arrival of breakfast and thanked Rose, she smiled back and they laughed and joked together about what seemed everything. Rose after noticing a piece of remaining food in the Doctor's hair went to brush it away. While she did this he made eye contact and for a few seconds they just looked into each other's eyes, the Doctor realised that he should probably go get cleaned off but he also decided he didn't want the giddy awkwardness that they had after moments like this so he kissed her cheek before standing up to go get changed.

Rose's cheeks burned and she must have turned the pinkest of pinks after he left, even if it was just a peck on the cheek, by the Doctor's standards that was a lot and she was willing to accept his offer. She wasn't sure how to act after the Doctor came back so she turned to playfulness but he wasn't joining in instead he was staring into her eyes when he could and reaching out to hold her hand on many occasions. Then out of nowhere the Doctor says "Remember this song?"

He played the music through the console and she knew it immediately, it was the song they had danced to in his old body. Rose couldn't believe that he remember such an insignificant thing, though there was one problem the mood the Doctor was supposably in didn't match the quick paced song they were about to dance to nether the less though Rose quickly accepted the offer and the two of them danced and laughed. Then once that song finished another much slower came on, Rose wasn't sure what time period it was from but she knew it was beautiful. Almost instinctively Ross put her hand arms around the Doctor's neck and he put him arms on her waist, she looked up and saw how intensity he was looking at her it was as though he was about to do something that terrified him and Rose hoped she knew what it was.

The Doctor was terrified, his hearts were racing quicker than they should have been and his pulse wouldn't stop speeding up to a mellow dramatic pace. He knew there was only one way he was going to be able to do this and that was quickly 'going in for the kill'.  
"Geronimo!" He thought to himself before putting his lips with Rose's and then just like that it was happening, it was actually happening! The Doctor managed to get his head straight after a couple of seconds and pulled her closer to him, how long had he wanted to do this? And now he finally was. Forget earlier! This was the definition of Fantastic! BrillIiant and Molto Bene!  
For the Doctor it was over all to soon but Rose needed to breathe and it turned out so did he.

A/N  
Once again I am sorry if this a bit short but I'm at a sleepover so I'm writing it on my phone :( what did you think of this chapter? Tell me in a review! Thanks to...

MirrorFlower and DarkWind

CupcakeNikki

totallyau

brikaspoms

For all your reviews! Here each of you have a cookie :) *gives cookies*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Okay guys I'm back on the laptop :) so that means I can do their reactions to last times… events, better!

Rose pulled away from the kiss as she had to breathe, she looked up at the Doctor and it seemed his eyes were as wide as hers were. Both of them had wanted to do that for a _very_ long time but know that they had what were they going to? The Doctor couldn't stop himself from having the large, goofy grin he was wearing whereas Rose was blushing. They stood there for a second neither of them quite sure of what to do now, the Doctor decided that if he were to celebrate what had just happened in front of Rose she might not be interested in doing it again so he looked down at her and very quickly said, " 'scuse me," and ran away very quickly.

Rose waited around the console for a few minutes, she couldn't believe what had just happened and she wasn't quite sure how to react to it. She knew that it was good, no, scrap that, it was _very_ good but how would it change things? Rose hoped it would change for the better but when it came to dating in the alien world she didn't know how it worked. Then all of a sudden Rose got kind of angry, he had kissed her! Not the other way round so why did _he_ run away? She was planning to storm into wherever he was and demand answers but the more she thought about doing that the more she decided it wasn't a great idea. If she was going to have any at all chance of finding the Doctor she was going to need to be quiet so that he wouldn't hear her but there was also the TARDIS, if he didn't want to be found then the TARDIS would make sure that he wasn't, _unless_ you have a very strong psychic link with her because you once looked into her heart which Rose just happened to have done.

As it turns out the TARDIS was more than happy for the Doctor to be found, the Doctor on the other hand very obviously wasn't planning to be found because the door to his room was half open. Rose suddenly got scared, she didn't know how the Doctor was going to react to her sudden appearance and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It only took her a few moments to decide that she wanted to go in but she decided that she would first look in the door just so that she could make a quick escape in the event of an overly awkward situation. Rose peeked through the side of the door and what she saw she will never forget. The Doctor was jumping up and down punching fist in the air and yelling happily about his accomplishment. Rose couldn't keep being quiet any longer and burst out laughing. The Doctor quickly turned round and looked at Rose with disbelief at the fact the TARDIS had let her discover him, he stared at her, he was very unsure of what her next move would be and it defiantly not what he thought it would be.

Rose found the Doctor's reaction one of the most adorable things that she had ever seen, "Come here you daft alien," she said before snogging him for the second time, this time neither of them were as nervous and Rose put her hands through the Doctor's great hair and the Doctor being his incredibly awkward self, struggled to decide where to even put his arms but it didn't take him long to decide that around her waist was a good place.

After the event that just occurred they decided to go to the TARDIS console room, Rose sat on the jump seat with her feet tucked beneath her and took out her phone she decided she had to make a call. Rose, decided that she should call her best mate, Shareen.

Shareen, had been Rose's best mate for as long as she could remember and Rose had never stopped feeling bad about leaving her along with Mickey and her Mum so she decided that maybe now was a good time to call her, besides at least she had boy talk now. So she dialled her number and what she was met with was not quite was Rose expected. Shareen, was crying her eyes out while muttering things like "OMG Rose let it be you, please let it be you,"

"It's me don't worry," said Rose, starting to tear up after hearing her best friends voice.

"Are you okay? Where did you go? It says you're dead! Where are you?" Shareen was asking questions very quickly.

"I'm fine, actually I'm more than fine," at this point she looked at the Doctor and he smiled at her, "I had to leave I got involved in some military stuff, I can't really talk about it though and I'm in London,"

"Can we meet up? I literally haven't seen you in years,"

"Of course that is actually why I called you, I was thinking maybe later if you weren't busy, say 7 o'clock at the chippy?"

"Sounds good, seeya then,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Once Rose hung up the phone she looked at the Doctor, he gave her one of his legendary smiles before. She knew that he was looking forward to the visit maybe even more than she was but then again he was the Doctor and he looked forward to everything.

The more that Rose thought about it, the more the thought of seeing her former best friend terrified her, she hadn't seen her in years and neither her nor the Doctor had come up with a plan on what they would be telling Shareen.

The next thing on the list on things to do for them would be to come up with a fake back story about where Rose had been not only the past few years after Canary Wharf but where she went when Rose disappeared that year with his old self. The Doctor joined her on the jump seat and they began to discuss.

"I like your idea of being involved with the military, not only is it believable under the circumstances _but_ it means you can't give away over amounts of information,"

"Thanks, but what about that year when your poor flying skills made us leave earth for a full year?"

"Okay, sorry about that, how about you accidently witnessed a terrorist act that you shouldn't have so you had to go into a witness protection programme? They let you come back home but I have to stay with you for extra protection,"

"perfect," said Rose before kissing the Doctor on the cheek, he blushed and Rose giggled at his reaction.

**A/N**

**Hey guys I am SO sorry that I haven't uploaded recently! I just went back to school so times are especially busy now! But I will continue to upload and maybe I can sort out some kind of schedule. Please, please review, thanks to…**

**Totallyau**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**Rose Jean Everdeen**

**jenn008**

**for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not quite buying the whole body guard thing," said Rose as she looked at the Doctor in his pinstripe suit and tie, "Maybe, I don't know, wear something more like what you used to wear,"

The Doctor looked at Rose in disbelief; he couldn't believe that Rose of all people wanted him to change his beloved suit which she had told on many occasions looked well. She wanted him to look more like a body guard because of the fact that that was what he was trying to go for but it was only after he looked in the mirror he realised he not only didn't have muscles he was also extremely skinny.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because it's you," said the Doctor before trudging away to the wardrobe.

He returned a few minutes later in a pair of jeans, black boots, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. In Rose's opinion he looked gorgeous and she was seriously considering calling off tonight so that they could spend some 'quality time' together. It only took a few minutes for Rose to scrap the thought from her mind.

"Better," she said before quickly stumbling over her words after realising it sounds like she preferred the old Doctor, "I mean not that I don't love your suits, I just mean um that for this certain um thing that it's better," she then gave a sheepish smile.

The Doctor help but laugh at Rose's antics, he was normally the one that stumbled over those sort of subjects. He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, he buries his face into her hair.

Rose always had ways of manipulating him, she didn't mean to nor did she realise she was doing it but she did. There were many things the Doctor would never do for anyone that he would do for Rose and he just hoped that she realised it and appreciated it.

Another thing the Doctor couldn't figure out why she hadn't figured out that he loved her sooner. When it came to Time Lords marriage was arranged and true love was pretty rare but as soon as a Time Lord met a certain person they knew that they would be the one and it had been that way with Rose, I mean for God sake he had asked twice!

"S'pose we should get going," said Rose still not pulling away from the hug but simply lifting her head up so she could see the Doctors face.

"S'pose we should," he replied and leaned down to kiss her.

The two left the TARDIS holding hands like they always had but they had to drop them when they were coming round the corner to the chippy because if they were going to play the Doctor as a body guard then relationships would be inappropriate.

After the chippy, which for the Doctor seemed like the longest dinner of his life as he not only didn't understand anything about what they were talking about but also he for once wasn't curious about learning what it was they were talking about.

They went back to Shareen's apartment, each of them drinking tea. The Doctor sat on the chair beside the sofa where the two girls were sitting. Rose was enjoying herself thoroughly but the Doctor was finding everything from the needless boy talk to the gossip about celebrities he didn't know or care about repetitious boring and extremely dull!

The Doctor and Rose walk hand in hand back to the TARDIS, they had just gotten in the door when a worried hum from the TARDIS told him something was wrong. The Doctor ran up to the console trying to identify the problem, suddenly a blinding pain flash through his mind. He couldn't hear anything for a few seconds until he heard it, it was loud and undeniable, it was the sound of drums.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor grabbed his head and yanked at his hair, the pain going through his mind was insane! What was happening? The Doctor knew all too well what the sound of drums was and he knew that if it was coming from the Master then he would be in serious trouble. He tried to work his mind and figure out how he was projecting the drums into his mind but trying to think drove him to his knees in white hot pain.

Rose after seeing the Doctor suddenly thrive in pain rushed to his side and made tears well to her eyes, she knew she couldn't cry she needed to stay strong but the Doctor's pained yells drove her over the edge and she allowed herself to shed a single tear. She went on her knees so she was at the Doctor's level and tried to console him but it was no good, it didn't look like he could even hear her and if he could then he wasn't showing it.

The Doctor was aware that Rose was beside him but he couldn't tell if she was saying anything as the only thing he could hear was the drums. Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun! Played over in his mind and he couldn't shake it off. Then suddenly after a few minutes it stopped and the Doctor stood up, he looked shaken and petrified to say the least. Without even looking at Rose he started running around the console desperately, the Doctor knew that if it was the Master that was attacking then even he would be in trouble.

The Doctor was unsure of how exactly he was going to get to the Master but he had figured out how he had projected the drums into his mind. All Time Lords have a telepathic connection with each other and the Doctor assumed that's what he used to connect their two minds.

The first place the Doctor was going was to was the shadow proclamation, they could offer support if they needed it and they could also offer protection for Rose. If the Master was attacking Earth then Rose was going to be no where near her home planet. As much as the Doctor wanted to hide with Rose he knew that he couldn't, Earth needed him now more than ever.

It was then that the Doctor heard the familiar noise of Rose's mobile ringing, she picked it up and discovered that it was Shareen

"Oh my God! Rose you have just got to come here like right now!"

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm awesome I just got asked out by the cutest guy and I need you to come and help me choose an outfit,"

Rose didn't know what was going on with the Doctor and she also knew that he would not approve if going with her to choose an outfit for her friends date.

"Doctor? What the hell was that all about?" She finally asked once the TARDIS has been out into the vortex.

"Oh um it can happen sometimes, been living a long time, Rose and there is a lot of things in my head, sometimes they just I dunno get too much and brain just goes all bleh,"

Rose couldn't think what any other reason could be so after a few minutes of standing in the console room while the Doctor appeared to be thinking hard about something she asked if they could go and visit Shareen.

After hearing Rose's request the Doctor wasn't sure how to react, on one hand she could go to Shareen's and he could just hope that they would be okay or he could tell her that there was a psychotic Time Lord coming to kill him even though he was supposed to be the last one. The Doctor couldn't decide but after realising that if he could take care of the Master without too much trouble then he could let Rose go see her friend. He would be weak and the Doctor is strong.

As they arrived at the apartment Rose let herself in and ran into her friends room where they made some form of squeak that the Doctor couldn't make out. He sat on the sofa for a good 45 minutes before he heard a knock on the door. Rose ran out and opened the door, who stood before her was none other than the blonde haired reincarnation of the Master.

With no time to lose the Doctor jumped on top of him and started attacking him, he fought back and before anyone could stop them the two were getting into a serious fight. The Doctor grabbed him around the neck and dragged him into the TARDIS where the two could talk in peace.

"Bit of an... Odd hello, Doctor," said the Master.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO TALK TO HER!" The Doctor roared, furious at the fact he would have used both Rose and Shareen to get to him.

"Awwww, does the Doctor have a girlfriend? Adorable."

"Shut up. We are going to end this right here, right now!"

"Right we are, Doctor, right we are,"

With a blast of the unknown power the Master had the Doctor flew back leaving him mortally wounded. The Master let out an evil laugh and went to leave the TARDIS but before he could both Rose and Shareen burst through the doors.

"Woah! It's bigger on the inside!" Exclaimed Shareen

"No time for that now! We've got to help the Doctor. Come on TARDIS! You looked into me once you can do it again!"

Without having to ask twice the heart of the TARDIS opened and the full Bad Wolf went inside her, Rose had always had some Bad Wolf left in her after the last time but never enough to use her powers. But now she could, now she could use them to destroy the Master.

"Hello, I'm the Bad Wolf, I have seen your troubles and I can hear the drums Koschei. But they aren't what you think, they are dangerous in so many ways and I'm sorry, I really am but they have to be stopped."

The Master ran at Rose (or the Bad Wolf) but before he could even attempt anything he simply disintegrated into little atoms.

The Bad Wolf was sucked out of Rose and back into the TARDIS console. She shook her head for a moment before running over to the Doctor. Between both her and Shareen they were able to somehow get him to the infirmary on board. Rose knew what was going to happen, he was going to regenerate.

The Doctor lay still, he was in a desperate amount of pain and he was fully aware of the fact he was about to suffer much more. He had been waiting for a while and although he was sure that he would regenerate he couldn't help but think he could once again get out of it. It hadn't gone well last time and he knew that but what if he could destroy the hand afterwards.

With one last burst of life the Doctor opened his eyes and sprinted to the console, he began to regenerate and he began the ritual he had used last time.

The Doctor began to pant, it was over and know he had to destroy the hand, he flew the TARDIS into a vacant part of the galaxy and threw the jar out.

He heard Rose approach him and he turned around with a smile. She quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was only after the hug that the Doctor realised that the Master was dead. Before he could stop himself he began to sob, Shareen left the room and let the couple have some privacy.

Rose took his hand and began say how sorry it was and about how it was her fault.

"No Rose, listen to me. You did the right thing, okay?"

Rose nodded and before she knew it she was back in the Doctor's arms. The two were oddly content at that moment even after the events that has just occurred and both of then wanted stay like that forever.

A/N

Hey guys! i am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have just been soooooo busy in school and I had to write a story for English class so I was focusing on that. Really sorry :( please forgive me!


	7. Chapter 7

Rose woke up the next morning in the Doctor's arms, they had not only just stopped the Master but they had also had to leave Rose's best friend, Shareen home for another while.

The Doctor looked down at Rose and his facial expression went from a lovey and couply to completely shellshocked. He quickly jumped back.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose don't mean to alarm you but your 19 years old!"

"First of all Doctor shhhh! It's still early second of all what do you mean I'm 19?"

"Look in the mirror!" Exclaimed the Doctor not taking into consideration Rose's first point.

Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the mirror in her room, she gasped "What the hell! Why am I 19?!"

The Doctor very quickly ran to the TARDIS console and typed the words 'Bad Wolf' into the database. What he found made him laugh out loud.

"Rose, come see this!" He called

Rose was by his side relatively quickly and she two couldn't help but smile at the screen.

"What exactly is going on here?" She asked.

"The way I figure it, you last turned into the Bad Wolf when you were 19, right? So if the Bad Wolf is part of the TARDIS and the only human form it knows is your 19 year old self then it needs to stay that way I s'pose."

"So are you saying that the TARDIS is going to keep me 19 years old just in case I turn into the Bad Wolf?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so I'm immortal?"

"Yes!"

"What happens if the TARDIS like I don't know, explodes?"

"Ah yes! See that's simple! The TARDIS is alive and even if by the off chance it dies, even if it's exploded into a thousand million pieces the TARDIS herself will imprint all it's data into my mind!"

"So I'll stay like this forever?"

"Yes!"

"Oh,"

"Is that not a good thing?"

"No, no it's a VERY good thing, just a slight shock that's all,"

"Yeah I s'pose it would be,"

Ross breathed out, what the hell had just happened? She walked over to her human safety blanket that was the Doctor and he leaned down to kiss her. He swung her round in a hug and suddenly it hit her in full force, she could stay with the Doctor forever!

"Y'know if you want to go visit some people like I dunno maybe Mickey or Martha or uuuhhh Sarah-Jane Smith that would be fine."

"You stupid alien if you want to visit your friend then just say," said Rose before laughing at his fake hurt expression.

"Great! so you get dressed and then i will get dressed, no wait, if we do that at the same time it would save some time!" and with that the Doctor took of to his room.

Rose rolled her eyes at the man. Most people would get annoyed by him or even find it impossible to spend prolonged time with him but Rose found very single quirk of his adorable and couldn't imagine a world where she didn't love him to bits. It was then that the human Doctor came to her mind, she was supposed to be stay with him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There wasn't a moment where she regretted the decision but that didn't stop her feeling guilty.

She went off to her room to get dressed. Rose didn't feel like dressing up so she settled for a hoodie, jeans and some pink, old converse (she knew the Doctor would laugh at this). She sauntered back out into the TARDIS console room where the Doctor stood. He gives her an overly large smile that she can't decipher.

"What's with the smile?" Asked Rose.

"Nuthin' it's just it's well you, everytime I look at you I get brought back to that one night where both are lives changed,"

"Okay, Doctor, you're gonna have to be more specific,"

"Shop window dummies, beans on toast, run y'know that night,"

"Oh yeah, I guess I kinda remember it," says Rose with a tongue between the teeth smile.

He walks over to and hugs her, he buries his face in the crook of her neck and just lets his mind wander for a bit until he remember he had plans.

"Right off to Sarah Jane's house! Allons-y!" he shouted while pulling all the levers on the TARDIS console.

The TARDIS landed quite quickly and the two of them ran to the door hand-in-hand. The Doctor exited first before suddenly let go of Rose's hand and running for something. The Doctor ran toward the road where a teenage boy was about to be hit by a car and crashed into him, sending both of him and the boy out of harm's way.

Rose hurried over to them both up both the Doctor and the boy. The boy looked at the Doctor before recognizing who he was and running into the house yelling "Mum! Mum! It's the Doctor!"

"Um Doctor? Who was that?" asked Rose.

"Luke, don't you remember? Sarah Jane's son,"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," They grinned at each other before walking over to the house.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon and evening having, laughing and reminiscing (the Doctor and Sarah Jane more than other). Rose sat and listened tentatively to funny stories about the old and Doctor and Sarah Jane did the same with hearing stories about the new one. It was 8:30 when the Doctor finally said, "I htink that we are going to take off, we still have Mr and Mrs smith the alien crime fighting duo to visit."

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS, below them on the ground she could see Mickey and Martha and when she looked to her right she saw a Sontaran approaching them, the Doctor lead Rose behind some barrels and they hid there for a few minutes before the two of them snuck up behind the Sontaran and hit him on the back of the head with the Doctor's hammer.

Rose wanted to go and talk to the two of them but the Doctor rushed her into the TARDIS claiming that they had more important business to be attending. After that they continued to help out their old friends, including captain Jack who they fixed up with Alonso. It was however on the last landing the Doctor became suddenly saddened.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose

"Nuthin' just nuthin' it's fine," replied the Doctor.

The pair stepped out of the TARDIS and into a garden outside a church. It was filled with people attending a wedding and it was only then that Rose saw Donna step out in a white dress along with her new husband. She looked at the Doctor, he was staring at her as though if he looked at her hard enough then she would remember him. Rose reached out and took his hand, he squeezed it back gratefully and the two stood and watched as a photographer took wedding photos.

The Doctor and Rose went up to Donna's Wilf and Donna's mother. "So I can't stay plenty to be doing but I just wanted to give you Donna's wedding present," eh pulled out an envelope from his pocket, "So last night, while you were asleep Rose, I went back a few years and met this great man and he loaned me a quid, y'know what he said? he said have that on me?" As they turned around and left both Wilfred and Donna's mother were in tears but the Doctor seemed unfazed of what he had done.

When they entered the TARDIS the Doctor flew her up to the vortex and began to stare at her monitor. Rose knew that he was suffering, she could see it in his eyes but she decided that if he wanted to be comforted he wouldn't try to hide his sadness.

"You know what, Rose?"

"What?"

"I'm in the mood for Harry Potter, what do ya say we go and start the Goblet of Fire, eh?"

"Sounds good,"

Before the two settled down in the library they both decided to get their jammies on first. Rose came back into the library and saw the Doctor lying on sofa. He smiled at her before gesturing for her to come over and cuddle, and she did. Once again the Doctor and Rose were exactly where they needed to be and neither of them could deny it.


	8. NOT AN UPDATE! JUST SOME INFO!

Hey guys! First of all i would just like to say thank you for all the great reviews and all the support through the story. You guys have really pushed me to do best i can in this and i am really hoping you are enjoying it!

I just wanted to add that if you leave a review as a guest I can't reply to your question, sorry!

However this person did ask a question that i feel would make the story that little bit 'fluffier' if they were informed.

**WARNING SEASON 2 FINALE SPOILERS**

Okay, so your question was 'what were the white walls?' Don't worry! that was my own fault! i should have been way more specific! :)

The white walls represent the wall that separated them in doomsday, y'know the one that they put their hands and heads against.

sorry for any confusion!


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sat on the jump seat in the TARDIS console room. Her and the Doctor had just come back from a planet that was being taken over by the tribe of aliens sacapuntas. The name has made the Doctor laugh but she had no idea why.

After they had saved the planet the small group of aliens they had saved poured some form of goo on the Doctor as a thank you. At the time he had taken it as a compliment and had humoured them about it but once Rose refused to snog him while he was covered in goo he decided it was best to take a shower.

Rose flicked through a gossip magazine she didn't really care about and let her mind wander over the past few days events. The two of them had spent a lot of time in London and had even ran into some of Rose's old mates. They had visited Shareen on multiple occasions and the two girls had had a night out in London. He had even taken her on a romantic dinner, one that they had both enjoyed to the fullest.

It had been on Friday night when the Doctor had suggested it, she had agreed without any hesitation and gone to get ready. The TARDIS had granted her with a blue dress which the Doctor seemed to like a lot.

He took her to one if the classiest restaurants in town and they had wined and dined in style, however Rose did feel pretty misplaced the entire evening.

When they got back to the TARDIS not only did they have one of the best movie night ever the TARDIS also gave them unlimited popcorn of every flavour! Which to the Doctor's delight included banana.

Rose sighed at the fond memories of the past few days and waited eagerly for the Doctor's return. Pretty soon he came bounding into the console with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up Doc?" she asked with a tongue between the teeth smile.

"Really, Rose?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough, anyway where do you want to go today?"

"Hm, dunno, you decide. But do me a favour and get my phone from my room, would ya?"

"Yep," he said popping the P.

Only a few minutes later the Doctor once again came bounding into the console room the same smile on his face. He looked down at the phone and was about to hand it to Rose when it started ringing.

"Who's that?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"No idea, one sec." She put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Rose? Rose it's me it's your gran,"

"Oh, Gran um how are yiu? Are you okay? Are you even still in London?"

"Yes, yes I am fine, are you okay? I thought you were dead, your name is on the list."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I am really really sorry that I didn't come and see you sooner. I'm free today if you want me to come over?"

"Oh yes that sounds nice, I'll see you then,"

"Okay, but Gran there will be someone with me, is that okay?"

"Oh is it a man?"

"What?"

"Don't be daft, Rose of course it's all right, okay bye I'll seeya later."

"Bye,"

Rose hung up the phone and faced the Doctor, it was him that made her aware of the fact she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So from what I gather you thought that she was dead?" Rose just nodded in response.

"Ah, I see. So will we be visiting her today?" She nodded again.

"Well then we should get going, eh?" That brought a smile to Rose's lips and she said "Yeah I s'pose we should,"  
The two of them set off down the road neither of them predicted quite how much the simple visit would effect both there lives forever.

A/N  
Okay! Please don't hate me! I know it's overdue and not nearly long enough but at the moment I'm writing my own novel so all my time has gone into that but I swear the next chapter will be longer :) thanks again for all the reviews I have gotten it really encourages me to write more!


End file.
